Shifting Tides
by Csilla Aria
Summary: Sequel to BtS: BR. After several months on Earth, Alex and Sophia take some well earned shore leave. Alex/Sophia fic
1. Dawn

**Shifting Tides**

A Sequel to Beyond the Sky: Blood Rose

By Tasogare no Hime

**Summary:** After several months on Earth, Alex and Sophia take some well earned shore leave.

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Last Exile, no money is being made off this use.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dawn**

Life on Earth was different. The Silvana spent much of her time patrolling the Atlantic trade routes. Instead fighting against Disith, or the Guild, they now fought pirates who threatened the trade ships. It was common knowledge that many of the units granted by the Guild didn't go to military ships, but for those involved directly in the war, the trade ships weren't really something you thought about. It had surprised Alex just how many there were, from the small private owned merchant vessels that tended to travel in fleets, to the massive cargo ships they out numbered the battle ships at nearly ten to one. And not one of the damn things seemed capable of defending itself.

The pirates were mostly natives using earth technology, airplanes, and massive ocean ships. Antiquated relics even before Exile had left the planet. Before her return, air travel had been a long forgotten dream to the people of Earth. The pirates had been more irritation than threat at first, but they were rediscovering ancient military weapons, and finding ways to recreate them was quickly making them a real threat.

At the moment Alex couldn't sleep, partly because of the heat. In the most recent encounter they'd had with pirates, one of the things that had taken the most damage was the air-conditioning unit. In the tropic climate this had made life on the Silvana nearly unbearable. Everyone had spent the past three days in various states of 'out of uniform.' They were currently docked at a small station in a southern region of the East American Territories to pick up the components they would need to repair the AC unit, and instal the new communications system, which until now they had been too busy to do. They would have to head to Walker's to actually have the work done, which meant relief from the heat was still two days away.

The second reason was that they were at the moment over a small coastal town, which had grown around the dock station. His mind was currently filled with thoughts of sand, and waves. He'd seen the ocean before of course, they spent most of their time living over it. The closest he had been however was visiting the graves of Hamilcar Valca, and Georges Head. He wanted to get closer, to _feel _the waves, to listen to sounds of the shore up close. This was what had kept him up all night, and now at 2:15 in the morning he knew it would keep nagging him until he obeyed the ridiculous urge. So he got up, dressed in some civilian clothing, grabbed one of his crutches, and stepped out of his room. When he reached Sophia's room, he paused, realizing he hadn't thought to leave a note or anything. He wasn't sure how long this would take. Quietly he snuck inside, it was lit very dimly by the lights of the station coming in through the window. Reaching her desk he turned the light on and began looking for paper and a pen.

He glanced at his sleeping XO, Sophia had kicked the blankets, and sheets off her bed, but still looked uncomfortable in the heat. She was wearing a long nightgown. Her hair was in a loose braid to keep it from becoming tangled, but several strands had come loose and were clinging to sweat dampened skin. Distracted by the sight, and the sudden feelings he didn't want to admit it brought on Alex accidentally knocked over a small cup Sophia kept pencils in. As Sophia shot up in bed, Alex let out a curse under his breath.

"Alex? Did something happen?" Sophia asked looking both a bit panicked, and horribly embarrassed as she grabbed a sheet off the floor to cover herself.

"No, sorry. I was trying to leave you note...I'm going out for a while."

Sophia blinked at him and then looked at her clock. "Alex it's 2:33 in the morning."

"I know, that's why I was going to leave you a note." He was really starting to feel like an idiot now. He really hadn't expected to have to explain himself to anyone.

Sophia frowned at him, looking a bit concerned. "Where are you going at this time of night? Have you had any sleep?"

Alex wished he hadn't turned the lights on, this for some reason felt exactly like trying to explain to Vincent's mother why the tub in the master bathroom was filled with smelly river fish. Only Vincent wasn't here to do most of the talking this time. "I'm just going down to the surface for while...to get some fresh air, and no I haven't been able to sleep."

Sophia stood still frowning and walked toward him awkwardly, as she was still trying to keep herself covered with the long sheet. "Alex...You've hardly slept at all since the AC was taken out. I understand wanting fresh air, but going all the way down to the surface _now_?"

Alex interrupted whatever else she was going to say. "I won't be gone that long. Then I'll get some sleep. Sorry I woke you, I just didn't want you to worry if I took longer than expected."

Alex said as he managed to get around her, and out the door. _"Which I completely failed at." _He thought, grimacing as he walked down the hall Sophia calling after him.

Sophia, worrying walked back into her room realizing she was going to wake someone else like that, and that she could not go after Alex in her night gown. After quickly throwing on the first thing she grabbed out of her closet, and gathering things together several things she might need, she felt a bit silly making sure she'd have identification, and money, but she didn't know what was going on inside the captain's head at the moment. She had learned long ago with Alex that it was best to be prepared for anything. As an afterthought, she wrote a quick note to Wina, who would be coming off duty soon, and stuck it in the seam of her door.

By the time she made her way off the ship she had already lost track of Alex, and had to ask several dock workers before finding out which lift he had taken to the surface. Getting in the lift she hoped she would be able to catch up with him.

The docking stations on Earth were different from those on Prester. They still floated high above the surface, held aloft by several Claudia units. It was however much easier for a Station to be connected directly to the surface by way of lifts. Stations like this one were lower to the ground just for such purposes. Cargo ships stopped at such places for the cargo to be sorted out, things with much shorter destinations were sent to the surface to be delivered by truck, or vanship if required. Then the ship would move on, usually with new cargo added to the next station repeating the process. Vanships were mostly reserved for personal things like letters, and packages, or important documents. Lavie had tried to explain the elaborate system used to sort mail, and cargo for delivery during a recent visit, but Sophia had just ended up confused.

Sophia leaned against the wall of the lift and watched through the window as layers of wall, and floor became open night sky. It was a beautiful clear night, from this height she could see for miles. Most of the surroundings inland were forest and swampland, but she could see the distant dots of light from scattered villages. In the opposite direction was a long stretch of coastline, the town they were over was a small one. Before the station had been built, it had mostly been a private resort for wealthy families. The trade business brought by the air ships was making the place what locals called a 'boomtown.' Far in the distance she could see the lights of a large costal city, there were no docking stations over cities. It was considered too dangerous, should something go wrong with the station's units. Instead there were vanship ports where people could board, and be taken to the local station.

When she reached the surface building, a few more helpful workers sent her in the right direction. Once outside however she was on her own. She eventually found him, as the sky was beginning to lighten alone on the beach. He'd taken off his boots, and socks, and was just standing in the surf letting the waves wash over his legs, the salt water soaking into the fabric of the dark trousers he was wearing. The sea breeze gently tugging at a few strands of his hair. His eyes were closed, and he looked more relaxed than she had seen in weeks. Removing her own shoes, and now glad she'd worn a short dress she walked out into the water, it was warmer than she expected.

"Alex?...Are you all right?.." She asked walking toward him. She was shocked when he suddenly bent down, and with a quick swipe of his hand splashed her with water, she gasped. When he started _laughing_ at the shocked look on her face she lost her temper and pushed him. It hadn't been much, but it was enough to knock him off balance on the unfamiliar terrain. She instinctively reached out for him, and they both fell into the waves. Several minutes later they were both soaked with sea water, and had damp sand clinging to them. Sophia glared at Alex. "Have you lost your mind!"

"I'm not sure I ever had one to loose." Alex said still grinning at her. He paused and looked past her out to sea. "The sun is rising."

She turned to look realizing too late that this placed her right on Alex's lap. Before she could move away, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. She blushed feeling as if her heart might burst from her own chest and fly away. They sat watching the sun rise, to the sounds of the sea. It really wasn't all that different to the projected sky of Prester, but it _felt_ different watching the rising sun change the colors of both sea, and sky. Alex rested his chin on top of her head. "Let's stay here for a while." He said in a quiet, almost sleepy sounding voice.

Sophia blinked "What? You can't be serious."

"Why not? The Silvana is heading to Walker's for repairs and installation of new equipment. Campbell can handle it. They don't need _us_ for that. Vincent keeps saying we both need a vacation anyway. Let's stay for a while. The work shouldn't take more than a week and a half, two at the most. They can come back for us when it's done. We both have a lot of leave time we've never used,...and who knows when we'll get a chance for something like this again."

Sophia leaned back closer to him, feeling herself blush more as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. "You need to get some sleep, Alex." She mumbled digging her toes into the wet sand. "All right, a little time off doesn't sound too bad." She said after a few moments. _"Especially not when I get to spend it with you." _She thought smiling.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Yeah, possibly sappy romance story. There will be other characters, but this is mostly about Alex, and Sophia, and a bit of what life on Earth is like. This takes place in what used to be Florida by the way.


	2. Preparations

**Shifting Tides**

**Summary:** The vacation gets off to a rather slow start.

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Last Exile, no money is being made off this use.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **Preparations**

Sophia smiled at the hotel clerk, whose name tag read Marcy, feeling slightly embarrassed. She was glad now that she'd had the foresight to bring her I.D., and credits with her. They had purchased new clothes at a small shop near the hotel, the man behind the counter had raised his eye brows at the soaked, and sand-covered visitors but had said nothing while Sophia paid for the clothes. The young girl just smiled back, handing Sophia the room key, and ordering a bellhop to take them to their room. Acting as if it were an everyday occurrence for two sopping wet people to walk in and register for a room with nothing more than newly purchased clothes for luggage.

The room was very nice, larger than she had expected even for the price. It had two beds, and a large bathroom, with separate tub, and shower. There was also a large balcony over looking the beach. As she sent Alex to get a shower first, She was a bit surprised that he consented so quickly, but he did look like he was running on fumes at this point, Sophia wondered if perhaps she should have gotten two rooms instead. She wanted to stay close to Alex however, she wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but for the past few months he had been so restless. The pirates, while a problem were not nearly as time consuming as war, or politics. The man didn't seem to know what to do with himself.

While she waited for her turn in the shower, she removed the harness straps of Alex's prosthetic, and looked for a place to hang them to dry. The first thing he'd done once they got to their room was remove it and rinse the sea water off. She wasn't worried about the arm its self, it was made to be protected from such things. She didn't know what damage salt water might do to the harness though. He had an extra set on the ship she would have to remember to grab. Alex soon emerged from the bathroom, clean and dressed, though his hair was still damp, and collapsed onto the bed nearest to the hall door without a word. Sophia smiled a bit and went to take her own shower.

When she had finished, she found Alex sound asleep having not moved an inch from where he had flopped down over the comforter. She sighed partially in relief, and partially in exasperation. "Of course you're going to leave me to do all the work, aren't you?" She asked fondly as she slipped on the sandals she had purchased, and prepared to head back to the Silvana.

When Sophia reached the Silvana Wina, Dio, and Lucciola ran out to greet her. Wina looking worried, while Dio looked curious, and Lucciola looking exasperated with his friend.

"Where's the captain?" Wina asked frowning. Sophia explained what had happened as they walked to the bridge, so she could inform Campbell of what was going on and make preparations.

"And he was sleeping when I left. I have no idea what he's thinking, but maybe this will give him some time to sort it out." Sophia finished as they stepped out onto the bridge. After talking to Campbell, and leaving the contact information should there be an emergency, Sophia went to her room, and with Wina's help packed. She was glad Wina had decided to stay on the Silvana, despite now having the perfect opportunity to follow the music career she had always wanted.

With Tatiana, and Alister gone, Wina was the only one she really had to talk to. Of corse the rest of the crew was like family to her, but Wina had become someone she could confide in. This was why now that Dio, and Lucciola had wandered off, probably to tell the rest of the crew what was going on she was telling Wina details she had left out the first time. "We just sat there soaked, and he wouldn't let go." She finished blushing.

Wina grinned. "That's a good sign right? I suppose I should wish you luck then."

Sophia's blush deepened. "He's hardly slept for three days Wina,...He..he probably didn't realize he was doing it."

Wina rolled her eyes. "Think positive!" She walked over and placed her hands on Sophia's shoulders. "Just the two of you, no distractions, the sun, the sand, the ocean! This is a cheesy romance novel waiting to happen! He's given you the perfect opportunity to make your move!"

Wina stood back and gave Sophia an enthusiastic thumbs up. "Go get him!"

Sophia blinked owlishly at her for a few moments before the both burst out laughing. It took them both nearly ten minutes to stop.

"Cheesy romance novel?" Sophia finally managed, wiping a tear from her eye. "I _really_ can't see that happening. Well, I think I've got everything I'm going to need. I still have to pack for _him_ though." She said with slight annoyance.

Wina grinned helping her with the bags. "It's almost like you're married already." Sophia laughed again.

* * *

Marcy looked up as the doors opened and the lady from this morning walked in, followed by two burly looking men in grey coveralls. They were carrying some suitcases, and bags for her. The lady smiled politely at Marcy, as they headed for the elevator. When they passed, she noticed a pin on taller mans coveralls, it read Silvana. She smiled as they passed, watching them step into the elevator. The two men were now having what looked like a mumbled argument about something. The moment they were out of sight, Marcy grabbed the phone and called Grace who would be taking over her shift in two hours. "Grace! You aren't going to believe this!" She whispered excitedly as soon as the woman answered the phone. "I don't know who they are, but I think two people from the _Silvana_ are staying at the hotel!"

It was probably going to be an interesting week.

* * *

When they got to the room, Sophia was relieved to see Alex still asleep. He had moved, and was now laying on his side with his back to the door. Godwin, and Kostavi managed to be surprisingly quiet as they set the luggage down. They stepped out into the hall to avoid disturbing the captain, and she thanked them. They saluted, and Kostavi cheekily wished her luck winking.

She felt her face go red, but before she could react any more, both men had taken off back toward the elevator.

Sighing she walked back into the room. Quietly she unpacked a few things, the extra harness, Alex's medication, and checked for the fourth time to make sure she had gotten all his prescription forms should they need them, finally she took out Alex's other crutch and leaned it against the wall beside the first. It bothered her a bit how much he insisted on going without it these days. He was getting better, but his legs would never fully heal. His right leg had already been injured all those years ago in the grand stream. He would always need something, but he was determined to get it down to as little as possible, and she worried about him injuring himself.

Finally confident that everything was in order she quietly placed the things Alex would need on the table beside his bed. Feeling her exhaustion return after she finished, she quietly crawled into her own bed, snuggling under the blankets and watched Alex sleep until she drifted off herself.

Hours later Alex was startled awake by a nightmare. The memory of it already faded too much for him to recall what it had been about. Seeing Sophia sleeping so peacefully set him at ease, as memories of earlier in the day came back to him. That was right, a moment of temporary insanity had somehow lead to time off instead of a worried Sophia contacting Dr. Actias. It looked like Sophia had taken care of everything they would need. He wished she had woken him to help, but realized she probably found it easier with him out of the way.

She'd been taking care of him since she joined the crew, at seventeen. Her father sending her as a spy, Marius sending her to keep her safe from her father. When she arrived, along with Tatiana, who had recently been expelled (He never did learn the details of that) and Alister, he had wondered who was going to keep her safe from_ him_. He'd spent the first few week avoiding his new First Officer whenever he could. One day she had walked into his room, set a tray of food on his desk. _"The cook is sick of you raiding the kitchen every night, since you never clean up after yourself." _Was the only explanation she gave, before she straightened her glasses, and walked out without waiting to be dismissed. It hadn't taken her long after that to learn his habits, and in the end she knew him better than he knew himself at times. She knew when to push, when to pull, and all he knew was trying to push her away.

When he opened his eyes enough to see her feelings for him he pushed even harder. He'd been terrified that he might come to return those feelings, even then she was becoming something that mattered to him, a reason to turn from his quest for revenge, something to live for, something to _lose_. He hadn't been able to handle that. So he'd taken the love she offered, and spit it right back in her face, and despite that she never faltered. Shouldering the pain, _"because I made a promise to Euris." _She'd told him once. When she left to save her people from her father's insanity, he thought he had finally pushed her too far. The day she left he fell apart, he didn't show it of corse. He had become far to good at pretending to be made of stone, but he hardly slept, and he forgot to eat. When she came back he'd been too stubborn, _too stupid_, and everything had been moving so quickly, he buried himself in thoughts of vengeance, and death.

Alex shook his head trying to clear his mind, and rolled over onto his back staring at the ceiling. He ran his hand over the stump of his right arm. The first time he remembered waking in hospital after they had found him, he'd been confused, in pain, and panicked when he found he couldn't move. Hearing Sophia had been the only thing that had calmed him. He wanted to thank her for that, for staying beside him despite what he was, how he had treated her...He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he kept talking himself out of it. It was never the right time, or place, he would never be man she deserved, he'd already wasted so much time,...and even after all these years, he still felt as if he were betraying Euris..

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair, sighing. _"You are pathetic, Alexander Row." _He jumped a bit hearing Sophia. "Alex? When did you wake up?" She asked sleepily keeping the blankets wrapped around herself as she sat up.

"I haven't been up very long, sorry to disturb you." He found himself smiling a bit at the sight of her keeping bundled up. "Cold?"

Sophia smiled back still a bit sleepy. "Got too used to not having air conditioning. What time is it?"

"About four thirty. We've been sleeping all day, we should get something to eat." Sophia nodded at him, and climbed out of bed.

It didn't hit either of them that they were _really_ doing this until in the evening when walking along the beach, they paused to watch the Silvana head to Walker's without them. Sophia sighed a bit. _"So where staying till they come back."_ She though feeling a bit worried. She was surprised when Alex put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry so much, the kids are old enough to take care of them selves now." He said smirking a bit. Smiling she laid her head on his shoulder, and they stayed there watching until they could no longer see the lights of the ship flashing in the night sky.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Not much to say here...


	3. Days in Paradise

**Shifting Tides**

**Summary:** Alex, and Sophia get a bit of culture shock, while at Walkers the Silvana gets some visitors.

**Warnings:** none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Last Exile, no money is being made from this use.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Days in Paradise **

It was the first _official _day of their vacation, and they were at the moment enjoying the sea breeze under shade of an umbrella, at a small café just beside the beach. It was off season, which meant the place was pleasantly uncrowded. They had spent the morning after breakfast exploring the town, called Terchesa, and browsing through shops. Sophia had mentioned that Alvis' birthday was next month, and that Dio had begged for some kind of souvenir. Alex had just rolled his eyes. They had spotted some ground vehicles. Something else they hadn't seen up close before. They were a rare site even among the locals, they were only owned by the government, or the very wealthy. Most people depended of horse, or ox drawn carts. They were becoming impractical even for governmental use however, as the fossil fuels that kept them running were used up, and becoming big targets for the pirates who also needed it to fuel their ships and planes. This was one of the reasons Prester technology was so important to Earth. Claudia, once thought simply to be a useless mineral was abundant especially around the equatorial regions of the planet. It could also be manufactured in plants, this was how Prester its self had been able to depend of Claudia for so long.

The second reason was due to Earth's sister planets. Earth was larger, and had a far more stable environment than the terra formed worlds. Both Mars, and Venus felt that if Earth was able to gain equal advancement to them with its natural advantages it would become too much of a threat. So they had found a way to 'kill' Earth technology allowing it to advance only so much, and keeping them in a technological dark age. Whatever means they used however, did not work on anything from Prester. Some thought this was because Prester technology was so far removed from what was in existence on any of the planets. Alex sometimes wondered if Exile wasn't in some way responsible. The ship while connected to Alvis, also showed a high level of artificial intelligence. It was able to fully maintain, and operate itself without anyone on board. It had been doing so for longer than anyone could remember on Prester. Even now it traveled the skies of the planet alone, sometimes even easily breaching the atmosphere, and no one knew why. Even Alvis who was able to communicate freely with the ship couldn't tell them what it was actually doing.

"My goodness, look at what they're wearing.." Sophia said quietly, face reddening a bit as she watched several young women walk by in swimsuits that left them nearly naked. Alex grunted, and buried his face further into his book. He'd been trying _not_ to look all day. On Prester, while a man could go in the nude if he wished, a woman, especially an upperclass girl who went for a swim (Which was to some people quite shameful in itself.) wore anything that didn't cover from neck to knee, she was being horribly indecent. Earth did not share this attitude, and it was taking him a wile to get used to it. His first experience with Earthian swim wear had been when Wina had returned from her own leave, and he walked into Sophia's room to discuss something he had been very angry about at the time, which was why he had forgotten to knock. Wina had been showing her new swimsuit to Sophia _wearing it_. He had turned and left immediately, having completely forgotten what he had been angry about in the first place, and wondering why the hell Wina was in Sophia's room in nothing but her undergarments. Sophia had explained it to him later, and reminded him a bit smugly that even the captain needed to remember to_ knock first_.

Now Sophia sat quietly and watched a few more girls walk by before suddenly standing up. "I think that I'm going to buy one." Alex who had been taking a sip of his drink at the time started to choke as soon as he realized what she had said. By the time he caught his breath again, she had already disappeared into the nearest shop. He sat for a while staring at Sophia's vacated seat. He really hadn't expected something like this to happen.

Sophia had been quietly looking through the shop when the girl working there appeared from nowhere making her jump. "Hi! I'm Bonnie! Can I help you with anything?" Bonnie was short, with a slender almost boyish figure, sandy blond hair, tanned skin, and wore the kind of earnestly helpful expression of someone who actually meant it when they said things like 'Can I help you with anything?'

"Um..Well I..."

"You're from Prester, right? We get girls from Prester in here _all the time_. Do you already know how to swim, or are you looking for a place to learn? We have some brochures for really great classes in the area!" As Bonnie said all this without taking a breath, she walked around Sophia, looking her over. Having finished circling Sophia she stopped, and grinning clapped her hand together in front of her face. "Got it! I know what would be perfect for you!" She vanished behind some displays and came back with something she handed to Sophia before excitedly herding her into the changing room. In the changing room Sophia looked at what she had been given and swallowed nervously.

It was a two-piece swim suit black, with white trim. It would cover a lot more than the others she had seen however. The top was styled like a diving suit with a high collar and a zipper in the front. It was also either layered, or made of thicker material than the bottom. Sophia blushed, realizing Bonnie had noticed she was, as she remembered a dressmaker saying when she was fifteen '_a bit top heavy_.' Sighing she changed trying not to look in the long mirror until she was finished. When she did look, she was pleasantly surprised, everything she had been really worried about showing was covered, and the style of the suit did flatter her figure very well the fit was snug, and comfortable. Bonnie was apparently very good at her job. After changing back into the sun dress she had been wearing she stepped out to pay for the suit. While standing at the counter, she found herself chatting with Bonnie who was starting to remind her a bit of Dio.

"Oh, you said something about Swimming classes didn't you?" she asked waiting for the receipt to print out.

Bonnie nodded. "There are classes all over." She reached into a drawer behind the counter and pulled out several brochures placing them in the bag. "You need lessons?"

"No, I learned when I was little. I have a friend who needs to learn though, he's being stubborn about it." She said rolling her eyes at the thought of Vincent's continued insistence that he didn't need to learn. "Thought I might have an easier time convincing him if the lessons were somewhere he was more likely to be surrounded by pretty girls."

Bonnie giggled placing the receipt in the bag. She was about to say something else when the door opened, with Alex standing there looking annoyed. "What is taking you so long?"

Bonnie cheerily introduced herself smiling, and waving. He glared at her before telling Sophia he'd be back at the café, and leaving. Sophia bit her lip to keep from laughing, that wasn't how people usually reacted to Alex. When Bonnie turned to her and said "Wow, your boyfriend is _really _cute!" Sophia wasn't able to keep from laughing anymore.

Sophia eventually talked Alex into swimming with her, and they spent most of the rest of the day at the beach. Alex found surprisingly easy to relax, even seeing more of Sophia than he ever had before. After a late dinner, they both collapsed onto their beds and were asleep almost immediately.

The next day Sophia wanted to go to the theater, They had heard about the moving pictures from Claus and the others. Alex who had never been a fan traditional theater thought it sounded stupid, but consented as he hadn't any better ideas. So after breakfast in the hotel restaurant they headed to the matinee.

"Oh, stop moping. You could at least give it a try before you decide it's some kind of torture." Sophia chided smiling as they walked toward the theater. She was latched onto Alex's arm so he couldn't get away.

"It is torture. You know Claus' grandmother used to do this to me too. Thought I'd behave better if I got 'culture' or something." Alex frowned at the memories. Angeline Valca had been very kind to him when he was a child, but her efforts to turn him into a gentleman really had seemed like torture at the time. " I had to sit there for two hours, and not say a word while the idiots on stage kept forgetting their lines...I hate actors, bunch of self-absorbed morons who think the rest of the world should bow down to them, just because they never grew up enough to stop playing pretend when the rest of us found real jobs."

Sophia laughed. "Are you done venting now?" She only kept smiling when he glared at her. She dragged him into the theater and up to the ticket booth, Alex must have still been glaring behind her because the boy working there kept looking over her shoulder with a horribly nervous expression, and dropping things. Rolling her eyes, she turned around, folding her arm over her chest. "Really, Alex..After this is over well do whatever you want, promise." After getting the tickets, and buying some snacks, and drinks Sophia dragged Alex into the showing room.

* * *

Dio sighed, clinging to Lucciola. Much to the relief of the crew, they had arrived at Walker's earlier that morning. Many of the crew members had gone off for some relaxation while Campbell discussed what work needed done and supplies they needed. Dio and Lucciola were at the moment with the mechanics heading toward the bar area. Godwin looked at the boys frowning a bit. "He OK?"

Lucciola nodded, Dio finally let got of the taller boy and walked ahead a bit before turning a big pout on his face. "It's not fair you know. The captain, and Sophia are probably having all kinds of fun, and were stuck here!"

"But you, and I went on leave just last month, Dio. We stayed at Claus' farm for a week, and you got to go horse back riding, remember. The captain threatened not to let you back on when you wanted to bring a horse with you." Lucciola reminded his friend, ignoring the mechanics snickering at the thought of what '_all kinds of fun_' their captain, and first officer could be having.

"I know." Dio said still pouting. "But the farm isn't near the beach!"

"What's this about a beach?" Walker asked walking up to them.

"The captain, and XO decided to take some shore leave back in Terchesa. We're going back for them when all the work is done." Kostavi answered.

Walker stared at all of them for a few moments. "You're shitin' me."

* * *

When she'd picked out 'A comedy, based on the Arthurian legend' she hadn't expected this. Sophia took a sip of her drink and stared at the screen, She honestly had no idea what was going on. That somehow didn't make it any less funny. Alex leaned over in his seat and whispered in her ear. "They lost space, and flight technology, but they saved this?"

Sophia rolled her eyes at him. He'd been trying not to laugh since about five minutes into the movie. He _was _enjoying himself, and she wasn't about to let him deny it. Ignoring Alex she turned back to the screen.

"_Then lobbest thou thy Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch towards thy foe, who, being naughty in my sight, shall snuff it."_

On day three they traveled to the near by city. They were at the moment taking a historical tour.

"The building we are standing on is currently the tallest building in the southern Florida Territory. The city it's self, and all the surrounding area from the shore to the Velland swamp lands used to be inside the borders of the City of Miami. The city was decimated in what we now call the fourth world war. After the war ended Florida was one of two states that attempted a monarchal government. This ended when the four American Territories were established 323 years later."

The elderly tour guide was interrupted by the shouts of an excited little girl behind them. "Look! Look! Mommy! Look at it!"

The group turned to Exile come down through the clouds over the ocean. A few people panicked and ran inside, but most of the group went to the other side of the roof to try and get a better look. Several were snapping pictures.

Sophia Smiled. "Well this is a surprise. I wonder what she's doing here?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "The last I heard Exile had been hovering around the moon for the past five months. Looks like the tours over, the guides' run off."

Sophia nodded, still watching the ship pass slowly over the city. She found it oddly like running into an old friend. "It says here there's a zoo, and public aquarium not far from here. Maybe we can see some Elephants!" She smiled up at Alex who blinked at her.

"They live next to the ocean, what do they need an Aquarium for?"

It turned out, as far as Alex was concerned, that many scientists were apparently too lazy to out into the ocean for research. It was nice though, and rather entertaining. More because of the other tourist, than the fish however. He was really sure Sophia was going to kill him later.

"I just don't like it you know. People like that livin' above our heads." The older man standing next to him said. His wife pursing her lips nodded in agreement. "No offense to decent folk like you of course."

Alex nodded, standing at his other side Sophia bit her thumb, and pinched his arm trying to get him to shut up. He ignored her. "I've met him. He's even worse than the stories."

"Really?" The man asked taking off his glasses to clean them.

Alex nodded again. "He's a complete ass, I don't think anyone would work for him if the pay wasn't so good." Trying to stay out of sight Sophia tried desperately not to laugh.

The man put his glasses back on. "You know I've heard he's completely mental. Really dangerous fella to be around."

"They've got him taking medication now, I think. Not that it's helped any." Alex said trying to pull his arm away from Sophia who was pinching him really hard now.

"People like that should be locked up, and kept away from decent people." The man said nodding sagely.

"Tell me about it." Alex replied. When the man, and his wife realized they hadn't asked for the names of the young couple. Sophia made quick excuses, and dragged Alex away before he could answer.

* * *

Reciuse looked up from his game of chess with Dio as Dr. Actias walked into the engine room.

"Evening, I heard you were in the area and decided to take the opportunity to give Lucciola, and the captain their health exams." He said walking over to Lucciola who nodded and sat down.

"The captain isn't here. I'm afraid." Ressius said taking one of Dio's knights.

Actias raised an eyebrow. "Really? Did he have business somewhere?"

"No." Dio answered pouting. "He and Sophia went on vacation at the beach!" The boy whined crossing his arm over his chest.

The doctor looked at the three occupants of the engine room one after the other. "Pull the other one."

* * *

It was the Silvana's fifth day at Walker's when the Horatius arrived. Wina who had been heading back to the ship from seeing a friend who was in the area stopped Vincent before he stepped onto the Silvana. "You don't want to go aboard right now Admiral. The captain, and Miss Sophia aren't aboard."

"Did something happen?" Vincent asked looking slightly worried.

"No, they just decided to take some time off while we were getting repairs, and installation done."

Vincent looked at her septically. "Cute, but really where are they, I need to talk to them about something."

Wina frowned. "I'm not joking." She said putting her hands on her hips. "The captain decided to take some time off in Terchesa and the XO is with him."

The admiral looked at her as if she had grown another head. "...Really?"

She nodded, searching her pockets for the hotel numbers she had written down. Annoying as he was whatever he wanted to talk to them about might be important. When she looked up again, Vincent was looking around him with an air of suspicion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for the world to end. Miss Lighting, Alex, and Sophia don't take time off. That would mean they aren't working, and they are never. Not. Working. They _don't know how _to not be working."

Wina rolled her eyes. "These are the phone numbers for the hotel, and their room." When he reached for them she pulled her hand back giving him a warning glare. "You had better not bother them."

"Right, right. Cross my heart! I'll only call if it's important." He asked giving the numbers a quick glance before slipping the paper in his pocket.

* * *

It was night now, as Alex and Sophia strolled over the empty stretch of beach. Exile could still be seen in the distance out over the ocean. The ship had taken on its own luminescence with the sun set. The full moon was out as well reflecting off the waves. They had spent the past two days simply relaxing. Now they walked quietly hand in hand, Sophia hoped Alex couldn't see her blushing. Not paying attention she tripped over something in the sand, Alex tried to steady her only to lose his own balance. They ended up with her on her back in the sand, and Alex over her on his hands and knees, having caught himself before landing on her.

"Are you all right?" She asked, her glasses had been knocked askew, but fortunately stayed on her face. Alex without saying a word reached up and straightened them for her. She began blushing again, realizing he wasn't getting up. "Alex?"

Without warning, he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Lol! So cliché but it's been in my head for forever! And I have of course given my self another plot bunny for a fifth story in the series. *head desk*


	4. Words

**Shifting tides**

**Summary:** Alex, and Sophia get ready to go home, and receive an unexpected phone call.

**Warnings:** Mentions of sex, nudity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Last Exile, no money is being made of this use.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Words**

"_I love you, Sophia"_

Those had been the last words he had said to her before they had fallen asleep, curled up together in Alex's bed. She had wanted to hear them for so long, but thought it impossible. She had made her self content with just being by his side, but she had always hoped. Drinking in the new found affection, he offered as the pain of the past faded enough for him to thaw. Now, though he was pressed against her, and she could feel his breath against her skin, his hair tickling her bare breast as he shifted in his sleep to rest his head on her shoulder, she didn't want open her eyes for fear that last night had been a dream.

She wrapped her arms around Alex more firmly, pulling him closer as she let memories of the night before play through her mind.

_They sat on the bed together. Sophia slowly pushed the long sleeved shirt Alex was wearing down off his shoulders. After letting it fall to the floor she traced her hand up his prosthetic to the harness, and looked him in the eyes silently asking permission. He nodded, and she pushed the straps down, after he pulled his arms free, she placed the prosthetic on the table. Turning back to him she took his right arm in her hands and kissed the faint surgical scar where his wrist used to be. "It doesn't bother you?" He asked softly, it was the first either of them had spoken since leaving the beach._

_She looked up at him smiling, she shook her head. The loss of his hand, the scars, to her they were reminders of everything he had survived. Reminders that he had beyond all hope come back to her, even when he hadn't wanted to live. Looking at his face, she smiled again. "You look as nervous as I feel." Even in the darkened room she could see his face tinge red._

"_Have you ever..."He started, then paused as if he wasn't sure how to continue. _

"_No." She confessed, blushing. "...Wait, you're not saying..."_

"_Only once. With Euris, right before the Grand Stream. There's never been anyone else,... until now." He said, caressing the side of her face. His hand slowly trailed down to the strap of her dress, and as he slowly pushed it off her shoulder she slipped the other strap off, before pulling him down for another kiss._

It was...Awkward. He was worried about hurting her, She was worried about him hurting himself. They both ended up laughing at themselves more than anyone probably should when sex is involved. And yet, it was still somehow _perfect_.

The flash of lightning brought her back to the present before she heard the thunder. Alex groaned a bit, and pressed his face against her, burying his nose into the space between her collar bone and neck. "Fia,..Wha time s'it?" He mumbled out sleepily.

Sophia finally opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock on the table. "It's nearly noon. We slept in." Thunder crashed just out the window startling her a bit.

"Hmm, Sounds like a good day to just stay in bed." Alex said finally looking up. He smiled at her. "Morning."

Sophia smiled back, then looked at him thoughtfully. "Why now?" She asked quietly.

Alex rested his head on her shoulder, and was silent for a while. She waited patiently for him to speak again, and began slowly running a hand through his hair. She stopped when he took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "For the longest time, I was...afraid, of you, of the way you made me feel after being numb for so long. I was afraid of finding something to lose again. I convinced myself that if you were never 'mine' then _I couldn't lose you_. That I wouldn't be hurt when you were gone. Then you went back to the capital, and it still hurt...There are so many things I want to say to you.." He paused, sighing. "Everything sounds _so stupid _when I try...I... I don't know, why I keep _surviving_, But you are reason I can _live_ again, and I don't want to run from that anymore."

Sophia felt the tears in her eyes, trail down to drop on the pillow, as she held him to her tightly. He returned her embrace, and she could feel his own tears dropping onto her skin. Outside rain began to fall. The storm continued throughout the day, and they spent most of it in bed, dozing, talking, making love. They finally fell back to sleep for the night around eleven. Some time during the night the storm died out, and Exile drifted off over the ocean.

The next day they began preparing for going back to the Silvana. Around noon, Wina called. Repairs, and installation were finished, and they would be there in two days at the most. When Sophia told Alex he smiled a bit, and nodded before turning back to packing. Vacation had been wonderful for many reasons, but they were ready to go home.

That evening after spending the rest of the day doing some last minute souvenir shopping, they returned to the hotel asking if there had been any messages for them. The girl named Grace handed Alex the phone with an irritated look on her face.

"Hello?...Vincent? How did you get this number?"

While Alex talked to Vincent, quickly becoming just as annoyed as Grace had been, Marcy leaned over the counter toward Sophia. "He's called like, fifteen times since you went out this afternoon." Sophia sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Standing not far away Alex was still talking to Vincent, he was talking very quietly, but Sophia could tell whatever Vincent was saying was about to make Alex lose it. She walked over and grabbed the phone out of his hand. "Vincent?"

"And you'd better not,...Sophia? Are you ok? He's still taking his medication isn't he? Has he been drinking? Has he been acting weird? Do you need me to come get you?"

"Vincent!" Sophia finally shouted to get him to shut up. "There is _nothing wrong_. Everything is fine. We were both just a little burned out and needed some time off." She looked over at Alex who was sitting in one of the chairs in the lobby now, still looking like he wished he could strangle Vincent through the phone. "And you know he doesn't drink anymore." She hissed into the phone. "What did you say to him? He looks like he wants to kill you."

"...Er... I don't quite remember?...Shit, I did something stupid again didn't I?" Vincent said suddenly sounding rather meek over the phone.

"Yes you did." Sophia almost growled _"And we were having such a wonderful time." _She thought biting back a sigh.

"Sorry... Well um... Now that I know you're ok...er.. I guess I should let you go,...And make plans to hide till Alex doesn't want to kill me...Sorry, I ...it's just..I found out what happened from Wina, and I was worried...er...Could you not tell Wina I called? I promised not to call unless it was important."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Good bye Vincent, I'll talk to you later."

"Sophia wait! I.." She didn't let him finish before hanging up. She shouldn't have done it, she knew that. Vincent cared for her, and only wanted to protect her. Right now however as she, and Alex returned to their room without a word between them she felt she could have happily strangled the man herself. When they got to the room, Alex collapsed onto the bed curling up on his side. She walked over to the bed and sat beside him gingerly. Before she could say anything, he sat up pulling her into his arms before flopping down on the bed again. He buried his face against her shoulder.

"I am not _using you_._ I'm not confused._ I know who you are, you're not Euris, _you will never be Euris_."

"Alex...Shhh..It's all right." She whispered, running her hand through his hair to comfort him. She knew about his lingering feelings of guilt. He'd been fine until now however, whatever Vincent had said had really gotten to him.

Alex continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Your eyes are green, your hair is longer, and a little darker, you're taller, you only need your glasses to read, but you like to wear them all the time. You hum to yourself when you think no one is around to hear you. When you're really upset, you bite your thumb nails. You're a lot more confident, and you aren't afraid to take charge, but you would much rather be out of the spotlight. You still love to read fairy tales, and you think you would die of embarrassment if anyone found out. You keep a box of mint chocolates hidden in the bottom, left drawer of your desk, I've stolen a few. You like perfume. Your favorite is apple blossom,...I always thought that was kind of funny, because you don't like apples very much..." Alex pressed himself closer to her. He'd calmed down now, his breathing more even and natural. "I still love Euris. I'll always love her, But I love you too, Sophia... I wish I could stop feeling like I'm doing something wrong."

Sophia held him tightly. She was aware, _they were both aware _that sometimes she knew Alex better than he knew himself. She had never realized however, how much he knew about _her_. It was embarrassing, and endearing at the same time. She had no idea what to say, so she just continued to hold him. After he had been quiet for a while she looked down at him. "How did you find out about the chocolates?"

"After you first joined the crew, I was trying to find out exactly what information you were sending your father. When we were docked, and you went out I would search your room." He answered quietly.

"_I should be angry about that."_ She thought but she smiled and kissed his forehead. "Feeling better?"

He nodded again. He was more relaxed now, but was unwilling to let her go. She shifted to make herself more comfortable. Her anger at Vincent having faded now, she regretted having hung up on him like she had. The man was probably beating himself up over whatever it was he had said. Vincent was sometimes a bit over protective of her because of his feelings for her. She knew that, and just as Alex held guilt over his feeling that he was somehow betraying Euris, she had a sense of guilt over not being able to return any feelings beyond friendship, and sisterly love to a man so obviously devoted to her. She sometimes wondered what would have happened if things had been different, but she was never able to dwell on it for long the thought of losing Alex left a cold ache in her chest.

After a while they were still lying there together, knowing they weren't likely to get any sleep tonight. Sophia was surprised when Alex suddenly sat up. "Alex?"

"I want to do something to prove this won't end when we go back to the Silvana." Alex said getting up.

Sighing Sophia got up and walked over to him taking his hands in hers. "You don't have to do anything." She said smiling as she reached up and brushed some hair out of his face. "Besides marrying me, or whatever you're planing because you are angry with Vincent isn't the best way to do things." She continued smiling as she cupped her hand against his cheek. He smiled back.

He smiled back. "You're right. It's not just that though. I've spent so much of my life chasing after revenge, and death, and running from the things I should have embraced. Part of me is still so afraid I'm going to lose everything again."

Sophia took his hands and pulled him back to the bed. "Lets try and get some sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

* * *

**Authors notes:** I had so many problems with this chapter...


	5. Going Home

**Shifting tides**

**Summary:** The vacation is over, Alex and Sophia are glad to be going home. Though there are changes they will have to get used to.

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own last exile, no money is being made from this use.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Going Home**

Alex was double checking the luggage to make sure they weren't forgetting anything, god forbid one of the little nicknacks Sophia had purchased for whoever on the crew be left behind. _"Did she really have to buy something for everyone?" _He thought to himself as sorted the extra suitcase they'd had to buy just for souvenirs for the crew. Wina had called earlier to let them know the Silvana would be there some time that afternoon. At the moment Sophia was talking to Vincent on the phone, having called him feeling guilty about the night before.

"No, he's not angry anymore. Not at you anyway." Sophia said smiling.

Rolling his eyes Alex grabbed something else out of the suit case and stared at it. "Who is the weird, ugly looking bracelet for?" He asked, not caring that Sophia was in the middle of a conversation.

Sophia looked over at the item he held up for her to see. "That's not a bracelet. It's a collar."

Alex blinked at her. "You bought a souvenir for _Dio's cat_?"

"Of course I did. Aphid is a member of the crew just like anyone else."

"No, she's not. If she were _'a member of the crew just like anyone else,' _I could make her understand that I don't appreciate having half-eaten rodents left in front of my door every morning."

"She does that because she likes you." Sophia replied smiling.

Alex gave her a flat look, before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to go sit on the balcony for a while. I'm not sure I _want _to know what else you bought."

Sophia giggled to herself as she watched him step out, leaving the door open.

"Um..Hello?" Vincent said over the phone wondering if Sophia had forgotten him.

"Sorry, Alex was asking about something." Sophia said still giggling a bit.

"So, you're both ok then?" He asked.

"Yes, we're fine. We actually ended up talking about some things we wouldn't have if you hadn't called." Sophia answered sitting on the bed, she fussing with the sheets with her free hand. On the other end Vincent paused for a while.

"...Something happened didn't it?" He finally asked quietly.

"Yes" The answer was nearly a whisper.

"Before, or after I called?"

"Before, we..We wanted to wait and tell you in person...I'm sorry..." She hadn't expected that to slip out. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, Sophia. Don't be sorry, don't ever be sorry. Not when you're happy." Vincent said softly.

Sophia tried to say something else, but all that came out was a partly stifled sob. She jumped a bit when Alex sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her before taking the phone. Turning she buried her face in his shoulder, and tried not to cry. She ended up missing part of the conversation.

"Ha, ..You realize you'll probably have to stand in line, don't you?" Alex said smiling a bit. "No, she's all right... Are you?" Alex asked quietly, he reached up with his free hand, and began playing with the end of Sophia's braid. Sophia looked up at him in time to see him roll his eyes. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Another pause, Alex snorted "You'll have to learn to aim first."

Sophia smiled a bit cuddling against Alex. She felt better now. She sighed softly, and told herself everything would be all right.

* * *

"I can't believe you are eating again. We just had lunch." Alex said watching Sophia nibbling on what was left of the waffle cone of her ice cream. They were taking a last stroll over the beach was they watched for the Silvana.

"Ice cream doesn't count as _food_." Sophia said smiling at him.

"There's some on your face."

Sophia blinked, feeling her face. "There is? Where?"

"Right there." Alex said leaning forward, and licking the spot of chocolate ice cream just below her lip, before kissing her. While she was distracted, he took the last of her cone and when he pulled away popped it in his own mouth.

"Hey!" Sophia shouted trying to sound angry but unable to keep the smile off her face. "I fully intend to add that to the chocolates you owe me now, you thief."

Alex shrugged grinning. "Fine with me." He looked up past her. "Well it looks like vacation is just about over."

She turned to see the Silvana in the distance just visible now over the ocean. She smiled.

They waited at the hotel, doing one last luggage check before the mechanics showed up the help with the bags. When Alex wasn't paying attention they would give her 'looks', trying to find out if anything had happened, but she ignored them. After getting back to the ship she couldn't avoid Wina however while she was unpacking, something Alex had put off himself, he was already back on the bridge relieving Campbell, Wina came into her room looking anxious. Sophia turned unable to hide her smile and took a deep breath.

* * *

Campbell sighed as he walked back to his room. He didn't think he'd ever been so grateful to see the captain in his life. He wondered if it was too soon to ask for leave of his own. The crew was like family to him, and just like any family after being in charge on the lot he was ready to get away. Thinking back he wondered how he had survived while the captain, and XO had been at the palace.

Nearly reaching his room, he jumped about two feet in the air at the sudden long, excited, high-pitched squeal coming from Sophia's room. Deciding he didn't want to know he walked into his room fell onto the bed and covered his head with a pillow to muffle the noise.

* * *

It took two days for things to get completely back to normal. Though Dio was still proudly showing off Aphid's new collar to anyone he could get to hold still for more than a minute. There were also some changes, and what impact they would have on the future was not yet known.

For the longest time Captain Alex Row's desk had only ever had one decoration. A single photograph with four people in it. Now there was a tiny, but slowly growing collection of photos. A picture of Alex, Vincent, and Sophia, the day Alex had finally been well enough to leave the hospital for good was hanging on the wall beside the desk. Dr. Actias' daughter Luna had taken it, despite Alex's protest. One with Claus, and the others who lived with him standing together on the porch of their farm house. Lavie had sent it months ago along with a letter complaining about how 'certain people' never found the time to visit. And now siting right next to the photo of Hamilcar, Georges, Euris, and himself was a new Photo. In it he was smiling, standing beside Sophia on the beach.

Sound asleep in the bed, which he now actually used instead of sleeping on his sofa, or in a chair Alex rolled over slightly, wrapped his arms around Sophia and pulled her closer. Smiling in her sleep she cuddled against him. In a few hours they would wake, and go about their day pretending she hadn't snuck into his room in the night. For now they slept, not knowing what the future would hold, but knowing they would face it together.

**End**


End file.
